


It's the Thought That Counts

by whatsyeroffer



Series: Agent Reign Prompts [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anon Prompt, Established Relationship, F/F, domestic morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: Prompt:Ruby and Alex decide to cook breakfast for Sam as a way to thank her for being an awesome mom and girlfriend. Unfortunately, things don’t go as planned and Sam wakes up to a mess in the kitchen. (But she wouldn’t change it for the world)





	It's the Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

> I've been getting some prompts at my Tumblr (@whats-yer-offer) and decided I should just post them on here in a series also.
> 
> ^^ I love this family

Despite the desire to sleep in and cuddle with Sam that Saturday morning, Alex carefully withdrew her arm from around her girlfriend. She resisted the urge to press a kiss to the woman’s shoulder, instead she slipped out of bed. The agent tiptoed out of the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind her.

She and Ruby had conspired to prepare Sam a surprised breakfast to show their appreciation, so Alex snuck up the stairs to see if the kid was awake yet.

She lightly knocked her knuckles to Ruby’s open bedroom door, but the teenager in bed didn’t even stir. Alex’s fond smile turned evil as she remembered Sam’s favorite way to wake up her daughter: tickling.

Ruby snorted awake at the attack. Giggling, she tried to swat away the hands from her sides. “Alex!” She whined through her laughter, “I’m up, I’m up!”

Alex relented and grinned, while Ruby tried to catch her breath from cackling. “Ready to cook breakfast?”

“Yes!” The teenager threw back the covers.

As they raced down the stairs, Alex marveled at the fact that Sam had raised a kid that was _cheerful_ upon being woken up early. Ruby beat her to the kitchen and Alex gave her a high-five. Then she looked at the clock; it was a little after 7 am, so they probably had an hour before Sam would be up…

With Sam’s surprise breakfast menu already planned, they gathered their supplies. “Okay, first step? Wash our hands,” Alex nudged Ruby towards the sink, “And then we can get cooking!”

* * *

_Beepbeepbeepbeep-_

Sam blinked her eyes open at the annoyingly high-pitched sound. Mostly asleep and very confused, she sat up and noticed a pillow smooshed next to her instead of her girlfriend. She passed a hand over her face, mentally cursing out the _stupid_ beeping, and then realized-

_Oh shit! That’s the fire alarm! Gotta get Ruby!_

She shot out of bed and threw open the bedroom door. The kitchen was hazy with gray smoke, but she stopped panicking when she saw Alex waving a dishrag in the air in front of the alarm. Across the room, Ruby opened the backyard door in an attempt to let some of the smoke out.

Sam put a hand over her chest. Were they trying to give her a heart attack this early in the morning? She sighed, more than a little relieved it wasn’t a real fire. She wondered why the two were awake and trying to burn down the house.

When the fire alarm stopped its incessant beeping, Alex turned and saw her and grinned sheepishly. “Good morning, sunshine.”

“Morning.” She ran a hand through her hair, having trouble processing the absolute _mess_ in her kitchen. She didn’t expect Ruby to run over and push her into a chair at the dining room table.

There were plates already set out and piled with eggs, _way too many_ pancakes, and toast. A mug of coffee sat next to her dish as well. Alex brought over another plate with the burnt sausage patties that had set off the fire alarm.

Sam was a little impressed with the spread of food. “So, what’s all this for?”

“Because you’re the best mom ever.” Ruby answered with a smile.

Sam beamed and opened her arms for her daughter to crawl into her lap. She hugged her tight, nuzzling her face playfully into Ruby’s hair. The teenager laughed and Sam felt almost impossibly ecstatic.

Standing behind her chair, Alex’s hands rubbed up and down Sam’s arms. “And as a thank you.” Alex bent down and kissed the top of her head. “For being an awesome girlfriend.”

“I love you both,” Sam blushed, adoring their surprise. “Thank you.” When Ruby squirmed out of her lap, she let her go with a snicker. “Okay, let’s eat!”

Ruby sat opposite her and began stuffing her face with food. Alex sat next to Sam, the two adults taking their time unlike the teenager. After pouring some syrup, the CFO sampled the pancakes first; they were either burnt or undercooked, but she ate every bite. The eggs were rubbery, soaking in hot sauce, and dusted with a shit-ton of pepper; she found she enjoyed them better that way. The sausage patties were delicious, even charred as they were. But the toast? Prepared to perfection.

Sam inwardly laughed at the efforts of her daughter and her girlfriend. They might not be cooks, but it was the thought that counted. She loved and appreciated this gesture from the two most important people in her life.

_Her family…_

Sam took a sip of her coffee and smiled as Ruby prepared her plate with seconds. She looked over at Alex, then noticed the bandage wrapped around her girlfriend’s hand.

She reached over to run two fingers over her wrist below the gauze. “What happened, babe?”

Alex cleared her throat, “Uh, just a cut.” She turned her hand, palm up, so that Sam could see a band-aid with a cartoon character slapped on the gauze.

Sam rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s ineptitude in the kitchen and Ruby’s attempt to help dress the wound. She planted a kiss on Alex’s cheek; she couldn’t help but to tease, “And then you almost burned down my kitchen…”

“You know I don’t cook much,” Alex admitted with a guilty smile.

All the more reason Sam was grateful for her thoughtful girlfriend, though she had a feeling Ruby was the mastermind behind the plan.

When Sam finished eating, she went to the disaster zone she once called her kitchen. She covered her mouth with her hand, amazed at the mess these two managed to create in such a short period of time this morning, and tried to even _fathom_ where to start cleaning.

The sink was full of dirty dishes already, never mind the plates on the table and; _wait, why had Alex used a butcher knife?_ No wonder the woman had cut herself… She tried not to think about _how_ unsafely Alex must’ve handled the knife to slash her palm, and she couldn’t figure out _what_ the agent had even used it for.

But moving on from _that mystery,_ next to the sink on the stovetop, a pan was caked in burnt egg- that was going to need some steel-wool. The stove was splattered with sausage grease too. There were bread crumbs littering the surface of the counter in front of the toaster and they didn’t even _attempt_ to put the bread tie back on… Dots of pancake batter were dripped on the countertop, there was more down the cabinet doors and some on the floor.

Even with the chaos in her kitchen, she was thoroughly amused and couldn’t help the upward quirk of her lips.

_She wouldn’t change it for anything in the world._

Alex’s chair scraped back, “Sam, don’t worry about the mess.” The next moment, Alex’s arms were wrapped around her from behind. “I’ll clean it.”

Sam sighed, putting her hand on the arm across her waist, and melted into her girlfriend’s hold. Their heads rested together as they surveyed the kitchen. “You’ll be here all day.” She warned,

“That was my plan for today anyway,” Alex amended, muttering, “Not in the kitchen, but spending the day with you two…” She swayed them and Sam sighed happily. “Go watch something with Ruby, I’ll finish up in here.”

Sam turned in Alex’s arms and kissed her, trying to wordlessly convey how much she loved her.

_And damn, she loved her._

But Ruby wasn’t going to let them make out in the kitchen all day, the teenager noisily deposited some of the dishes from the table into the sink. When the two adults separated, a little flushed from their PDA, Ruby hugged Sam and led her into the living room. Sam cuddled her daughter into her arms, while Ruby put on a cartoon they all enjoyed.

Then, with the dishwasher running, Alex joined them. She threw an arm around Sam, tender fingertips teasing her shoulder blade.

Sam kissed Ruby’s hair and snuggled into Alex’s side.

_Best morning ever._


End file.
